


Sabrina Spellman Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of imagines from my  Tumblr account.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure about this Sabrina?” You called as she led the way through the woods to the clearing she’d prepaid.  
“I’m sure. It’ll be fine. I just need a little help.” She insisted, setting her bag down and gathering together the things she’d bought. When she handed you the book she needed you to recite from you started to panic again.  
“Wait I can’t!” You insisted firmly and she sighed. She had wanted to go over the spell with you and if she was honest you weren’t her first choice for help. But no one else was available. “You said I’d have proper training!”  
“I know and I’m really sorry but we don’t have time. This could save the town.” She said with a kind smile.


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you lot doing?” Ambrose asked as he walked into the kitchen. You, Harvey, Theo, Rosalind and Sabrina were gathered around her kitchen table.  
“We’re helping hunt witches.” You said, eyes widening when Ambrose cocked his head to the side. “I mean just the evil ones.”  
“Aunt Helga needs help finding the witches that are attacking people in town.” Sabrina explained as Ambrose chuckled with amusement at your awkwardness.  
“Well I have to be off but don’t hesitate to ask for help.” He said and Sabina nodded.  
“If you do help us tell Helga she’s getting something nice for us!” You said cheerfully. Theo popped up and leant back to look at Ambrose.  
“If she’s convicted we get t-shirts.” Theo said and waved Ambrose off.  
“Alright. We’ve gotta get down to business.” Sabrina said firmly as she handed out spell books.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina smiled as she waved you off. If anyone in Beacon Hills knew you not only had a best friend who was a witch, but she could snap you from Greendale to Beacon Hills and back again would have the entire McCall pack losing their minds.   
But you weren’t exactly in their inner circle, just an outsider that was called by the local werewolves if they wanted some help understanding magic, myths and other supernatural junk you would deem is unimportant. Especially with the Spellmans’ willing to help you out whenever your needed, you felt like the things they dealt with were small potatoes comparing the destruction of the town and the rise of Lucifer to whatever big bad of the week was loose in your hometown.  
With a final smile and wave you said goodbye to Sabrina, who vanished in the blink of an eye, turning to jog down the road to your house you spotted the McCall gang rushing to Stiles’ car. You didn’t want to think about what drama they were chasing. After you had just helped your friends in Greendale face of against the literal devil. You were overdue for a well deserved hot shower, a nice meal and a good night's rest.

*****************************************************

“Oh! Sorry.” You gasped as you bumped into someone. When you turned around you saw a flash of a grin as you looked up at them.  
“That's fine. You can crash into me anytime you like.” The tall, blond boy said before sticking out his hand. “I’m Brett. I’ve seen you around.”  
“(Y/N), I’ve seen you play Lacrosse.” You answered as you shook his hand. He chuckled and nodded, glancing back at you as he walked off with some of the other Lacrosse players. You started to notice him hanging around more and more. You’d bump into him almost everyday and it became a regular sight to have him lurking around your school locker.

“Morning.” Sabrina sang as you woke up, sitting up to see her sitting on the edge of your desk with a steaming plate of scrambled eggs on toast. “I fetched breakfast.”  
“Oh Crud Sticks. Do you need me to fight the devil again?” You muttered, flopping back on your bad and yanking the blankets over your head.  
“No actually, my aunties needed me out of town for a while so you parents said I could stay. You know if you sleep in much longer, you’ll be late for school.” She said and smiled when you peaked out at her.  
“Lucky for me I have a witch on my side.” You huffed, hopping out of bed, after you washed and brushed your teeth you shuffled back into your bedroom, eating the still hot meal as Sabrina perused your clothes.  
“You know I could pick you out a cute outfit in a snap.” She said cheerfully, snapping her fingers, smiling when you jumped at the prospect of your clothes suddenly changing. “Tada.”  
“You’ve got to give me some warning!” You complained before laughing. She joined in, giggling and pointing out how surprised your face was. When you receive a text you looked at your phone and smiled. Sabrina raised a curious eyebrow. “It’s Brett. He’s a, um a werewolf that goes to my school.”

“Oh. You’re into werewolves now?” Sabrina asked quickly as if she didn’t approve.  
“No! More like. He’s into me which is super awkward because he doesn’t know that I know he is a werewolf. But with you here for a while you can help me.” You explained quickly and she scoffed.  
“Werewolf are as wet dogs, disgusting.” She said quickly before smiling at you. “Witches are much better.” You both laughed as she leant in and hugged you.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina rushed into your house and ran up the stairs. Bursting into your bedroom she saw you viciously waving a broom at the demon that had backed you up onto your bed. “Impressive, never seen a human fend of a demon like that.” Ambrose muttered as he followed Sabrina up. Zelda and Helga weren’t far behind.

“Back off.” Sabrina snapped at the demon who seemed only momentarily disterbed by the group of witches arriving.  
“The human summoned me. I can do as I wish.” It hissed out in a voice that made you shiver as you tried to slowly move to the other side of your bed. Helga bumbled over so that she could yug you down and behind her if the demon lunged for you.  
“I’d tell you to go to hell, but you’d probably just feel at home there.“ Sabrina snapped as she drew its attention away from you. He lga to this as he chance, tugging you, Zelda had you over by the door, joining her sister in shielding you from view.

“I didn’t summon it!” You whispered to them. You pointed to the charm that hung on your wall. “I don’t know how that got there… I spilled my drink next to the candle I lit and it was there!”  
“We will deal with it. Why don’t you go and wait for us downstairs.” Zelda said. She seemed to have the ability to make the demon cower away with a sharp look.


	5. Chapter 5

“Will you come to the lacrosse game?” You asked Sabrina as she walked home with you. She didn’t have to attend your highschool but had been sent to your home with school work that Zelda asked your parents to ensure Sabrina did.

They agreed. Though you were sure they would agree to anything. They had moved away from Greendale after finding out about the supernatural world. Although they adored Sabrina despite the magic. You tried your best to help her feel at home in Beacon Hills but she had her reservations about the werewolves.  
“You want me to cheer for the dog?” She asked you.  
“Well It wouldn’t hurt if you helped us win a game. Our team only has one werewolf. I think the other school has at least three on the team.” You muttered. She paused and looked at you before huffing.

“Well. I guess I know how that feels. But i’ll only help so you’ll be happy your team won. I’m not helping because of your pet.” She said before she started walking again. The two of you walked thr shortcut through the woods fairly quickly. The two of you spotted the McCall pack down the road, hanging around the front lawn of the McCall house.  
“I hope whatever they have going on isn’t going to get to many people hurt.” You said to her.  
“Well, at least i’ll be able to keep you safe.” Sabrina said with a cheerful smile. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she took your hand and jogged up to the house. “So this game?”  
“It’s later on tonight. Both the local schools are going against each other so it’s a bigger deal than the other ones. My parents can’t go because of work. They usually try to make them.”

“Ugh. It’s like sports in our town.” Sabrina said to herself. She agreed to go with you and by the time you were ready to leave for the game she was waiting for you by the front door. “Shall we go play to a werewolf's ego?”  
“Hey! You know Brett is pretty nice!” You defended as the two of you started the walk through the woods to the lacrosse field. When you reached it your friends waved, calling you over. When they spotted Sabrina they lessened in exuberance and started to whisper to each other. “Come on we’ll get some good seats, go that way.” You pointed the way to Sabrina. When she reached the seat on the bleachers, the row in front of our friends, she turned her nose up at the state of the seats. A subtle whisper of a spell cleaned them up and she took a seat. Frowning she realised that you weren't behind her.

When she leant towards the edge of the bleachers she saw you standing with Brett. “I think you’ll do really well!” You said cheerfully.  
“Really? What’re you my lucky charm?” Brett asked as he smirked at you, leaning against the frame of the bleachers as if he was trying to be casually flirtatious.  
“Maybe. Although I have a pretty lucky charm myself.” You smiled and laughed as he was called back to the field and gave you a short wave.  
The game was over in a few hours. Sabrina kept her word and helped the team win. Though when you all rushed the field to celebrate she slinked off to avoid watching you and Brett hugging.  
“Maybe you really are my lucky charm.” He said as he walked you to the front of the school. When you explained you needed to find Sabrina he said goodbye, hugging you again with a smug smile plastered on his face as he headed back to the field.

“No one likes a suck up.” Sabrina said, making Brett jump.  
“Some people don’t like witches.”  
“Well lucky for us you’re a dog not a person.”  
“You’re just jealous that your friend is into dogs and not broomstick jockeys.” Brett said and grinned maliciously when Sabrina’s eyes widened and anger burned across her face.  
“We’ll see who wins.” Sabrina snapped before walking over to the group you’d gathered to look for her.  
“You know i’ll be winning, what’s the point in trying?” Brett called after her, laughing to himself when she let out a frustrated groan.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabrina stared at the man in front of her. A woman from her blood would be his queen. She wasn't sure if it was a sick way of hitting on her or what he meant. Shaking her head she scowled at him as hard as she could. She hoped her disapproval was clear on her face as she glared.

“Do not worry my child.” Lucifer said smoothly as he leant back in his chair.  
“How could I not worry. Who would want to sit with you?”  
“It is an honour to serve by your side. When your aunts find out your cousin's destiny, they shall be proud. Don’t you think?”  
“(Y/N)?” She asked hesitantly.  
“I would have you by my side, my child, but (Y/N) was promised first.” He smiled as if he had bestowed an honour upon you both. It made her stomach churn as she thought about it. Trying not to show the disgust on her face she sighed and let her face fall blank.

When she returned home and informed everyone, you were the only one that was happy about it. Zelda and Helga shared looks of worry. Ambrose looked beside himself as he shook his head, leaving the room when his promise didn't have to fall on deaf ears.  
She couldn’t sleep. Getting up as restlessness took over she found Zelda sat by the fire in the living room.  
“(Y/N) has gone. The Weird Sisters are delighted that (Y/N) has been chosen to be Lucifer’s bride.” She said. Pausing a moment to drag on her cigarette as she sighed. “I should be happy for her. But she shall be snatched away from us. Such convenient timing considering everyone wants us gone.”  
“She’ll be alright. (Y/N) is powerful.” Sabrina insisted.  
“She’s a love sick child. Besides. What is power against the devil?” She said sharply.

**************

“She asked you to be a bridesmaid?” Dorcus asked Prudence who was preening at the question.  
“I was her first choice.”  
“How do you even know the wedding will go ahead.” Sabrina asked. The three girls turned to look at her.  
“How could it not. Your cousin will become the queen of hell. Why would anyone not want it to happen?” Prudence asked quickly.  
“You can’t honestly think it’s a good thing. Most people want to avoid hell.”  
“Humans… mortals think that. But not witches. This is an honour. You should be proud of your cousin.” Prudence smiled as she spoke and glanced over to where you’d entered the hall.

People flocked around you, some rushing to make amends, others trying to have you remember their name. All wanting the favour of the future queen of hell. The Weird sisters shared a look and left Sabrina. They parted the crowd around you with ease as they swanned towards you. Sabrina watched you leave with them as Ambrose approached her.  
“Come with me now.”   
“Why?” Sabrina asked quickly. She was dragged along by Ambrose who shooed her into position in the next room. Everyone had gathered around Lucifer who was sat on his throne. There was an empty one beside him. “Ambrose?”  
“We will need your help too. Just… do as Zelda asks.” Ambrose whispered. Sabrina watched as you were brought to Lucifer by the Weird Sisters. She watched as you started to dance with him. Suddenly chaos erupted. The Weird Sisters seemed to strike and before Sabrina could understand what was going on. They rushed you from the room. “Go with them!” Zelda shouted to her. Nodding she ran after you and the sisters.

“What’s going on?” Sabrina asked as she caught up with them. You hugged Sabrina and glanced at Prudence.  
“Thanks.”  
“For you not for her.” She said sharply.  
“They’re going to stop him. He wanted to marry me and then demand, as his daughter, that he drags you to hell with us. I know how much you don’t want that.” You explained.  
“But! You! They!” Sabrina spluttered.  
“I am a very clever and powerful witch, Sabrina. If I’m going to be the queen of hell. I’ll be the only one making the rules.” You said dangerously. The weird sisters smiled behind you until the doors of the hall started to shake. “We should seal them shut. It should stop any power out demons being drawn in.” You said to them all.


End file.
